


Come Back to Me My Love

by Anonymous



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Art, F/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Resurrection, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alhana's love and the power of the Star Jewel can be stronger than death.





	Come Back to Me My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).




End file.
